


El Cachorro

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Te dije que no íbamos a tener un perro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Cachorro

**Author's Note:**

> Pues otro de los edulcorados (y creo que esta vez me he pasado)

14: EL CACHORRO

-¿Has oído eso?

-No, ¿el qué?

-Una especie de lloriqueo.

-Será el narcotraficante.

-Podría ser, después de que le amenazases con eso… por cierto, ¿puedo saber de dónde has sacado un lanzallamas?

-Estaba en el camión.

Danny asintió asomando la cabeza por detrás del contenedor tras el que se habían resguardado de la lluvia de balas que había tenido lugar momentos antes.

Los narcotraficantes que no estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose y quejándose de sus heridas, habían pasado a mejor vida. Nadie de la unidad parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. Comenzaron a esposar a los detenidos mientras el rubio buscaba el origen del sonido.

Por fin lo encontró, un pequeño cachorro de golden retriever gimoteaba ante el cadáver de la que presumiblemente sería su madre.

-Oooh… ¡mierda de balas perdidas!

El resto del 5.0 se asomó por detrás de él.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué ricura!-exclamó Kono.

El rubio apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y estiró su mano. El cachorrito le miraba, asustado.

-Vamos, ven, no voy a hacerte daño.-susurró.

-Danny, tenemos que irnos.

-No lo vamos a dejar aquí- protestó el rubio-. Es un cachorrito asustado, hambriento y sin mamá.

-Te dije que no íbamos a tener un perro.

Kono miró a su primo levantando las cejas. Éste sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

-Sólo lo cuidaremos unos días y luego, cuando esté bien, se lo daremos a Jimmy Hanamoa

-¿El hijo de Meka?

El detective asintió y Steve no pudo evitar una sonrisa plagada de ternura.

Mientras, el cachorrito había aprovechado que no le prestaban atención para acercarse a la mano de Danny y husmearla con curiosidad. El detective sonrió y lo acarició, haciendo que el animalito emitiese un ladrido.

Tras un par de titubeos, el cachorro se dejó coger por el rubio.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- quiso saber Steve, impaciente, mientras Kono y Lori admiraban al perrito y le dedicaban adjetivos cariñosos.

                               ********************************

Steve no podía creerse que estuviese haciendo  aquello…

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, golpeando sus dedos contra el volante mientras esperaba a que Danny saliese del veterinario con el cachorro.

Por fin lo vio aparecer, con aquella bolita peluda en sus brazos.

-Ya era hora- se quejó el SEAL.

El detective le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-¿A qué viene esa prisa? No me digas que, por una vez, tienes interés en rellenar informes…- Luego se centró en el animalito que tenía en sus manos y que no cesaba de gimotear. Le acarició con suavidad. -El pobre se ha puesto algo nervioso, con las agujas.

-¿Lo has vacunado?

-Claro.

-¿Y el dinero?

-El veterinario me debía un favor… ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el estado de mi economía?

-Bueno, siempre te estás quejando de que todo es muy caro en esta isla…

-Es que lo es. ¿Estás insinuando que me aprovecho de tu casa? ¿Es eso?

-No, Danny, sólo era una pregunta.

-Tú nunca preguntas nada sin motivo.

-¿Quieres dejarlo? Olvida que he dicho nada.

El perrito ladró y lamió la mano del rubio.

-Menos mal que alguien me agradece las preocupaciones- masculló el detective.

El SEAL bufó, molesto.

                               **************************

Desde su oficina, el marine podía observar a su compañero alimentar al pequeño cachorro con infinita paciencia. Supuso que tenía que ver con la paternidad.

-¿Verdad que es adorable?- dijo Lori a su lado.

El marine estaba tan absorto en su contemplación, que ni se había enterado de que la mujer estaba ahí. Sin apartar la mirada de su compañero, murmuró.

-Completamente.

Luego se encaminó a la mesa multimedia, donde Kono y Chin se habían puesto a trabajar en lo que podría ser otro caso. Danny metió al perrito en una cajita y salió también. No tardaron en oír un ruido procedente del despacho del detective. Todos corrieron a ver. El cachorrito había logrado salir de la caja, tirando por medio un par de carpetas.

-¡Hey!- rió Danny- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Míralo ahí, intentando escapar como si fuese un SUPERSEAL- bromeó.

El perrito movió la cola y ladró contento.

-¿Te gusta ese nombre?

-Danno…

El cachorro repitió conducta. Chin apretó los labios con fuerza para no reír.

-¡Le gusta!- sonrió el policía cogiendo al animal-. Vamos Steve… sólo quiere un nombre, y ese le gusta. ¿Le vas a negar algo a esta carita?

-No, Danny, me resultaría imposible- contestó el marine, aunque algo le decía que su amigo se estaba refiriendo al cachorrito.

                               ****************************

Steve estaba solo en el cuartel. Chin había salido con Malia, Kono había bajado a por bocadillos, Danny tenía que llevar a Grace a su entrenamiento de tenis y Lori… ni idea de a dónde había ido ella.

Del suelo le llegó un gimoteo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo. _Superseal_ le miraba tristón llevando el lápiz que Danny usaba para jugar con él.

-No voy a jugar contigo.

Otro gemido.

-Espera a que venga Danny.

Ahora parecía más un lloriqueo suave. El marine se conmovió y subió al animalito a su mesa.

-Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad-. No me extraña. ¿Sabes? Danno siempre está pendiente de todos, te cuida a ti, me cuida a mí, cuida de la unidad… se preocupa por todos y nunca pide nada a cambio.- Ahora el perrito le lamía la mano. El marine sonrió-. Supongo que en algún momento tendremos que hacerle saber que le valoramos por ello, que es importante para nosotros, ¿no crees?

Alguien carraspeó desde la puerta.

Danny estaba allí, con un nudo en la garganta tan grande que no confiaba en hablar por temor a que se le rompiese la voz.

Steve tragó saliva, también con la emoción a flor de piel tras ver los ojos de su amigo brillar.

-Steve…

-Danno…

-Gracias.


End file.
